Pieces of a Puzzle
by Evil-Mecha-Pilot
Summary: :Discontinued: On the verge of death, Naruto's soul is released and separates creating nine new beings.


**Pieces of a Puzzle**

(EDITTED)

A/N: This fic has been swimming around in my head for over a year! Hopefully you all like it and it won't have to crawl back in its hiding spot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only my stuff.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Battle wounded Leaf shinobi returned to their homeland of the Fire Country after a burial battle with the Sound. With assistance of the small villages of Rain and Waterfall, the battle had been in their favour. Though the Waterfall and Rain's assault forces were mainly used for distractions or defensive actions, they were still a large part in the victory. The long and bloody conflict had left the Sound with much damage and very few Shinobi of their own. Though, it was enough for them to rebuild a new.

Trailing behind the large crowd was one who some would call a hero. Uzumaki Naruto had been the one to make final blow to Orochimaru when it had ended up in a face off between the two, but few had witnessed it with their own eyes. So many others still believed he was the Nine Tails Fox Demon, Kyuubi, and wanted nothing to do with him. As always Naruto acted like he hadn't cared one way or the other what they thought, but that wasn't true. Deep down it really hurt. Even after saving these people that hated him. Was there anything that he could to please them?

Naruto clutched the area where his battle wound was for a second before letting his arm fall to his side again and continued on following behind the others limping with every step because of his partly swollen ankle. His speedy healing had let him down for this battle. He would find out later from Tsunade or Jiraiya seeing as he would only be pushed away since no one here _both_ knew about the demon and care about his well being. After he had finished off Orochimaru, the remaining people of the Sound thanked them for releasing them from Orochimaru's evil control. Just thinking of how their face lit up with happiness and relief put a smile on Naruto's face.

'_Well at least those people were thankful for what I did.'_

"Hey Naruto, you ok back there?" asked Sakura. She had walked with the end of the long stretched out crowd where she could see her old teammate legging behind all the others.

Nodding a reply was Naruto's only way he could say yes. But at the moment the pain was no longer the dull ache, but a growing throb that pulse through his body. He couldn't bear to tell Sakura and make her worry.

"Good! We'll be stopping soon to tend the wounded." She informed before running further into the crowd. Most likely to search for the still much favored shinobi, Sasuke, which he remembered was still not interested in any girls. It was funny, Sakura was just peachy with this because she had found a boyfriend elsewhere.

Naruto chuckling below his breathe. He thought that even as a Chuunin, Sakura was still the smart and perky girl he had as a teammate years ago. Naruto had like her so much back then, but over time he had to get over it. Also over the years with hard training and discipline, Naruto had become a Jounin along with Sasuke and his other friends.

Cheerful murmurings notified Naruto that the Hidden Village of the Leaf could be seen in the far distance, its huge gates tiny outline in the shadows. One had to shade his or her eyes just to see the so-called speck because the setting sun casting its light over the land making vision hard. Many of the shinobi laughed with joy, or in Sasuke's case there was only a silent smile.

"Naruto, you're bleeding."

Turning to observe who had spotted his _small_ problem, Naruto ended up discovering Shikamaru lazing against a large stone embedded in the earth. He had managed to get close to enough to Naruto without him noticing. Sure it was true that he had been quite as they had said "hopeless" in the past, but his abilities had grown since then. Maybe the battle and the traveling had out strain on him and dulled his senses. Inspecting Shikamaru, Naruto saw that his right arm was tied in a sling with bandages wrap circled around his head.

"Really?" Naruto glanced down seeing the red spot slowly enlarging itself as the fabric of his shirt soaked up the red liquid. _'Damn it! When did that happen?'_ Naruto knew he would have to lie and looked away to hide his face just in case any emotion betrayed him and showed. "It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass!" shot Shikamaru with a sudden surprising rush of energy. Both responded with a confused look from Naruto and Shikamaru blushing from embarrassment.

Naruto's shoulders sank and he turned to once again to face Shikamaru but there was something different in his eyes. The usually ocean blue brightness was gone.

"So what? It's not like any of those people-" Naruto had referred to the crowd of bustling Leaf shinobi. "-would care what happened." Hitting himself mentally, Naruto remembered there were a few people who cared; but not many.

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Shikamaru sighed heavily returning to his old lazy self.

"Your too troublesome."

"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or a insult." Naruto joked in a dull tone before plastering on a fake grin on his face making Shikamaru skeptical.

Returning his gaze back on the crowd, Naruto's lips pressed together forming a straight line from the previous grin and his eyes remained the same as when he had looked to Shikamaru. Filled with sadness, almost like he was a small child lost in a sea of loneness. Again Naruto caught glimpses of people sending stares his way, someone pointing at him and whispering or worst of all, those who didn't even look at him, forcing their gaze somewhere else. Did they hate so much that they didn't even want to look at him?

When a lump began forming in Naruto's throat, he tried to clear it by swallowing, but to no avail. He had to blink several times to smother the salty tears that began filling the corners of his eyes. When his breathing became heavy and his body began to shiver, Naruto knew he had to get out of there.

"I'm going for a walk!"

Shikamaru had just barely heard what Naruto had said seeing as he was already pushing his way through some low of the low foliage the trees before actually saying the words.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto walked further and further away from the others, until he could no longer see them, until he could no longer hear them, and still he kept walking. Just getting away and being alone was what he wanted at this time. When he finally ran low on his usually high stamina, he rested by stumping against a tree slowly sliding down between the fork of the giant roots. His body had become heavy and his breathing uneven and raspy.

Lifting his shirt to inspect the wound, he saw that it wasn't too large; in fact it was mild and should have been easily healed by Kyuubi. Guessing, maybe it was the over use of energy and pushing his body to travel with no rest. A consequence for he was paying for now when in the past resting spots for the wounded Naruto would launch himself into patrol duty, even against orders. Letting the fabric fall over the old battle wound with a sudden loss of energy, Naruto let everything go limp to rest. He was tired and wanted so badly to sleep.

"No..." he whispered forcefully. "I don't want to die..." Using what was left in him, Naruto fought to stay awake. "I don't want to die...!"

Even with his determination combined with his fighting spirit Naruto couldn't stand let alone sit up correctly. Looking around, Naruto cursed himself for moving so far away from the others. Sinking his fingers into the cresses of the tree bark, he pulled until the tip of his fingers stung, changing to a red colour and his skin began to peel. Finally up, Naruto had leaned against the tree, his shoulder pushing hard into the trunk. His breathing was hard and his body was covered in sweat like he had just run miles without rest.

"Damn it!"

Searching for the direction he had come in, Naruto saw as the trees started to dance and his vision became blurry.

"No..." he bagged. The tears that he had been holding back streamed down from his eyes traveling over every whisker marking on each of his cheeks, then dripped to the ground from his chin.

Worry took over as a haze of white surrounded Naruto and everything faded little by little from his sight. A strong presence floated through the cold air. Naruto could sense that it was weakening as he was.

"Human...Naruto..." Addressed a deep and powerful voice that seemed to be backed by a growl.

Looking at his surroundings again, Naruto stood before the sealed away Kyuubi staring at him from within his cage. Naruto's heart beated with fear as the red eyes of the demon burned intensely into him.

"You don't want to die. Neither do I." Kyuubi spoke clearly never letting the frightened Naruto escape his stare. "Release me..."

Naruto felt sudden electricity serge through his body. "Never..." Naruto knew and felt a duty to protect the people even if they didn't acknowledge him the way he longed for. "I was made as your cage and if I die, I'm taking you with me."

"But you don't want to die, do you?" countered the Kyuubi in a still calm voice. "I may be able to save us, but..."

"Why would you save me after I release you?" accused Naruto feeling weaker. His inner stomach muscles cramped and ached making him feel like he wanted to vomit his insides out.

"In the state your in, not only would I kill you, but myself in attempting that." Kyuubi's glowing blood eyes softened, if at all possible. "And I've grown attached to you."

One side of Naruto's mouth curved into a half smirk. "Sweet talk will get you no where Fox, but explain how you can save _us_."

"By releasing me, I can harness the energy of both our soles, but as I was going to explain. We will not be the same." Kyuubi paced within his cage still watching Naruto impatiently knowing time was something they couldn't waste now.

"The same how?"

"We will be reborn." Relieved the Kyuubi with a great voice. Returning his gaze to Naruto, Kyuubi waited to receive an answer of any kind.

Kyuubi's answer took time to sink in causing Naruto's eyes to widened with shock. His pupils dilated and his breathing still raspy. This was his only chance for survival! _'Will I remember my old self or my friends?'_

Kyuubi slowly shook his head showing it had read Naruto thoughts like a book. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you will start a new, and maybe one day you may remember. It is uncertain what will happen. Maybe in that life you will allow me more freedom."

'_I'd be giving up everything.'_ Naruto had to agree that he didn't have much in the first place, but he still loved what he did have. The fear of death pegged through his mind. There was so much he hadn't done yet in his life, but doing this could mean a new life and maybe new chances. But could he trust the Kyuubi? For some odd reason or another, just barely, he knew he could place all his trust with this beast now more then anything.

"I'll do it."

Behind the cage the Kyuubi's mouth curved upwards, but not into a mischievous grin or superior smirk, but a genuine smile like one that would have been given to a cared for person.

"Do this quickly! Carve the symbols into the palm of your hand." Kyuubi instructed and began his restless pacing in the cage again readying his chakra. "Once that's done press your hand to the cage and your blood shaped as the symbols will undo the sealing spell on me."

Without asking what the symbols were Naruto did as Kyuubi instructed. It hurt cutting through the sensitive skin of his sweaty palm trying to get the symbols (he seemed to know by heart) perfectly right. Reaching a hesitant hand forward, second thoughts spread through his head like wild fire on this plan.

'_I have to do it!'_ his mind screamed with persistence. Forcing his hand forward, Naruto winced when the cut palm slammed flat against the cage.

Using his free hand, Naruto had been a little late to shield his eyes from the burst of bright light that would have must likely have blinded him. The burning light pierced even through Naruto's arm he was using as a shield and tightly shut eyelids. Naruto was unsure how much more he would take. He could feel the force of a heavy energy binding around him, the pressure putting a strain on his very body and mind. Next a gust of energy pushed at Naruto's body, its strength strong enough that he was soon thrown from the side of the seal/cage. His body seemed to glide slowly through the open space with the knowledge there would soon be pain. The essence of an immense chakra moved at him with a great speed.

The Kyuubi was free...

"What have I done?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shikamaru remained against the embedded rock keeping a watch over the area which Naruto had retreated to. He had yet to return and his time gone was well over an hour now.

'_What the hell is taking him so long?'_

"Shika-kun, here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Shikamaru's pink-haired girlfriend spoke in such a cheerful manner as she sat beside him offering some of her rations. "We'll be ready to move soon."

"Sakura, as much I'd hate to admit it, we can't leave." Shikamaru shifted around to get the feeling back in his legs. "Naruto's still out there."

Sakura's brow knitted together with worry as her gaze drifted to the forest. "He's been doing that a lot lately. Going off on his own. I swear! Even when the medical-nins ordered him to rest he didn't listen. That idiot's stubborn as a mule." Sakura stood tall and neared the tree line. "I'll go look for him."

At that instant a pillar of light shot upward touching the sky and bathing it in a powerful red. The pillar danced with a range of bright colours and sparkled with a life of its own. Everyone watched in awe at the spectacle taking place, but were surprised as the magnificent colours slowly faded and died away to a shadowy black that still managed to hold a eerily glow. Only the top of the pillar held a flicker of light by then. As the dark pillar vanished, fading away like particles of dust in the air, only the small flicker of light remained floating in the still red sky. There it slowly began to dim fading away like the other lights until it could barely be seen. Without warning there was a great eruption, much like a firework, taking on the same array of colours as the pillar had started with before darkening into the blackened shadow.

The explosion left nine points hovering for a brief second. The lights swiftly shot in nine separate ways leading to places unknown. One could be seen descending over Konoha like a falling star in the brief distance.

Many of the Leaf-nin ran to where Shikamaru and Sakura were currently standing.

"What the hell was that!"

Shikamaru tried to stand, but was held down by Sakura. "Sakura! Naruto went off in that direction!"

Without hesitation many of the leaf shinobi ran to where the pillar of light had originated...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The leaf shinobi had found Naruto's body laying cold on the ground, his hand resting on the root of a tree. The bizarre thing being, the only injuries they found were a small wound to his abdomen, a swollen ankle and partly healed skin on right palm. The markings were already unreadable by that time and there was indication of poisons in his bloodstream so there was no telling what brought Naruto's death.

Tsunade had forbidden anyone to look further on Naruto's body but herself and a hand chosen group. What they found explained the loss of their Naruto. When Orochimaru and Naruto had faced off, the snake summer would not allow himself to be defeated without a consequence. Modifying one of his curse seal in the mid of the battle, Orochimaru managed to place it on Naruto where it separated Naruto from the Kyuubi. No wounds were to be healed and Naruto would slowly drained of his and the demon's chakra. His life had basically been sucked away. When her research was complete Tsunade marched into her office where she stood silently before braking down and was comforted by Jiraiya.

Within the next few days a funeral was held in honour of Uzumaki Naruto. Many more came then expected to say farewell to the young jounin as he made his journey to other world. There were tears shed openly while many others withheld theirs from view until they reached the safety of their homes and cried in loneliness. It was said Naruto did this, but he had stopped crying a long time ago and simply sat alone in his sorrow.

Talk spread through the village and things changed.

"_I heard that Hokage-sama was going to take him as her successor..."_

"_They say some ninja with a grudge against the village killed him..."_

"_I heard the monster destroyed him..."_

"_He didn't deserve to live..."_

"_Good riddance..."_

Those who talked offensively about the now dead Naruto were soon confronted by Konohamaru and his friends. It was understandable with how much they admired Naruto and the three had become known for not allowing anything to soil their idle's name. It was not long before measures had to be taken to control them. There were some among the village who wished they had never met with the boy with the pain of losing him too much to handle. Over the next few months things made a progress in going back to normal for the village along with the lives of people Naruto's death had affected.

Jiraiya on the other hand set out on his own investigation of his young students death. He knew there was something more to it then Naruto dying of Orochimaru's curse seal. He had been one of the many to see the mysterious pillar that day. Also when he was with Tusnade looking over Naruto's body, they found dried streaks of blood on his hand identifying it was freshly inflicted. Strange that it healed fast enough when Naruto was cut off from the Kyuubi's healing chakra. There were hesitation marks with the cuts, which proved Naruto had carved them himself. Where as if it done by another, there would have been none and the skin cut clean through.

Still, even after the nine months of searching Jiraiya had come up with nothing on what really happened.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The truth lie with the day Naruto left them.

Suspended in space, Naruto sensed as the Kyuubi sped at him. His eyelids slid shut as small streams of tears escaped through. As quickly as Naruto was thrown from the ground under his feet he was met with another solid objects, only it was not exactly solid.

'_What?'_

Opening his eyes carefully, Naruto gazed around. Nothing but soft white surrounded both he and Kyuubi. Where Naruto could see this change of surroundings was from his comforted position within the curve of Kyuubi's body. As Naruto attempted to move away refusing to touch the fox, Kyuubi curved around its body trapping Naruto and creating a bed of fur. Naruto, weak again rested his upper body against Kyuubi's soft furred belly. Each of the fox demon's nine tails swayed unrhythmically tickling Naruto's body everytime they swept over him. A smile played on Naruto's lips and he looked to the head of the great demon.

"You're not so bad," Naruto sighed shifting his body closer into the Kyuubi's fur. "Well your furs not anyway."

"Naruto. Your hand." Kyuubi instructed looking down at the tanned limb. As Naruto held up his hand looking it over, Kyuubi leaned his muzzle close parting his lips slightly letting his breath waft over it. Feeling the hurt fade away ever so slowly from his hand as Kyuubi's warm breath ran over it, Naruto witnessed as fresh skin spread over the markings, but not completely. "We're still cut off from each other. I can barely heal you hand."

"Cut off?"

Kyuubi's fur stood under Naruto. "Orochimaru's doing."

That was good enough of an explanation for Naruto. "That sore-losing bastard." Naruto muffled as he again allowed his eyes to slide shut.

Kyuubi glowed a gold and red expelling his energy and gathering Naruto's. "It's time to do this again."

"Again?" Naruto was finding it harder to speak.

Both physical shapes evaporated becoming unbodied auras. Both intertwined in a rainbow of colors rising high over the land seeing everything.

"We have done this once before." Naruto was awed by the scarlet dyed sky they produced. "Creating a new shell, the shell of an infant for us to inhabit and carry on living in." Their souls merged giving a light of dancing. "Only then, I didn't have much choice and you wished to have me to give the Leaf more protection. You sacrificed yourself once for these people that treat you so differently..." Kyuubi prepared to move their souls into a newly developed shell. "You who were once the 4th Hokage."

Naruto's presences vanished from the Kyuubi. He had lost his sight to hang on to life. The paint colors of their synchronized souls vanished bit by bit with Naruto.

"No!"

Their tower slipped from Kyuubi control. The demon searched desperately for the smallest piece of Naruto anywhere. He found nothing. His light that remained began to dim from its place high above everything. Without Naruto, Kyuubi held no strength to bring a new shell to being. A small glimmer of a soul was close. Grasping out for the reminisce of life, Kyuubi found the smallest existence of Naruto, but there was no supremacy in it. One choice was left.

Take the shell of naturally formed being.

Suppressing everything in a ball of force, Kyuubi held onto Naruto remaining self tightly. Without him, he would not be able to enter another body. He searched the land hoping to locate the proper vessel. Many arose, but he needed only one. Finding a reasonable source Kyuubi aimed for the body of the under developed child within the womb of an expecting mother.

Kyuubi strength faded from him as his site was blinded and aimed uncoordinated.

'_What's happening?'_

He didn't care where his soul ended now. He just wanted to live. The life that remained of his power erupted into nine different forms shooting off to the nine different beings he had located. Each promised child originated in nine different villages.

Hidden Village of the Leaf...

Hidden Village of the Sand...

Hidden Village of the Stone...

Hidden Village of the Cloud...

Hidden Village of the Mist...

Hidden Village of the Waterfall...

Hidden Village of the Rain...

Hidden Village of the Grass...

And the Hidden Village of the Sound...

A new generation of Kyuubi holders was to be born.

* * *

A/N: Man! That chapter turned out longer then I thought it would! Well, you can see I used the popular rumour that Naruto was really the incarnation of the 4th Hokage. Hope you like it! 


End file.
